


记一个愉快的小插曲

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我希望大家都领略一下虎皮蛋糕的美味。





	记一个愉快的小插曲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakua312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakua312/gifts).



Peter已经在寝室里安安静静地独处了三个小时整。在非就寝时间。没有觅食也没有出来喝咖啡。所有人都在内心默默感到了一丝不安，但出于对Peter的莫名信任竟放任了良心的挣扎。

毕竟Peter才是队长，那个应该担心每一个细枝末节的神经质不是吗？

直到Adam抱着一叠天知道他为了做什么事情而搜集的不明物体回到据点，四处弄出乒乒乓乓的声音后冲进了公共区域，用自己闪得几乎要冒火的眼睛试图点燃每一个人。

“Peter呢？”

Mantis放下了水壶，和Phyla同时指了指紧闭的房门。Peter Quill和他难得的沉默就像一个巨大谜团一样被门板挡得严严实实。Adam不耐地抓了抓头发，踹了一脚Peter常常窝在里面撅嘴发脾气的沙发。

“我敲门，他居然没有回应！”

想起Adam顶着Peter的起床气把刚入睡半个小时的队长从床上揪下来的惊骇历史，Rocket第一个意识到事情或许有些严重。Gamora放下了怀里被她用眼睛热吻了最起码三次的新长刀，优雅地放下了翘起的腿。

“或许我们的Peter确实——”

门就在这个时候打开了。Adam急切地转过头，热情的眼神落了个空。Peter的脸没有在应有的高度里出现在他的视线中。Rocket大叫了一声，抓起了脚边刚组装好的长炮。

“这活见鬼的家伙是怎么溜进来的！不许动！”

“喵！”

活见鬼的家伙懒洋洋地伸了一个懒腰，软软地对着漆黑的炮口叫了一声。

-

“Peter‘他妈的’Quill他妈的变成了一只他妈的猫，Gamora他妈的认为我们应该通知你一下。——Rocket”

Richard Rider和寰宇之心沉默了三秒。

“我已经为你规划好路线了。”三秒后寰宇之心善解人意地说道。

Richard拧了一下腰调转前进方向，默默加快了自己的速度。

-

“我们的惊奇队长回复我了。”Rocket对着通讯器喜极而泣。

“Carol说什么了？”

Phyla心不在焉地问道。Peter在她的抚摸下眯着眼，侧身躺在了桌子上——准确说是躺在了Mantis贴心铺好的小垫子上，倒在了Phyla温暖的掌心里。姑娘们咯咯笑了起来，Rocket用Groot最喜欢的土壤成分打赌Gamora都呼吸急促了不少。

而快速浏览了一下回信的Rocket现在只想拔了所有的手榴弹和这个世界同归于尽。

“她说，恭喜你们，猫咪Peter一定很可爱，也许他会和Chewie相处愉快。”

Rocket急躁地抖了抖耳朵。他不喜欢猫，更不喜欢Peter变成了猫。Carol的附件有五十多页，详细描写了主题为“如何把一只猫像最先进的重火力武器一样充满爱心地供奉”的喂养指南。Rocket绝对不会惯着那个此刻躺在华丽小窝里享受爱抚的生物的，他绝对不会。

“我们需要叫Cosma过来吗？他毕竟管着这里。”Mantis贴心地试图解决一些行政手续问题。

“不！那他妈是一只狗！绝对不可以！”正读到喂养指南倒数第三条的Rocket跳了起来。

-

Peter是一只慵懒的、快乐的、魅力十足的大猫咪。他柔软的肚皮是流动的、软绵绵的，脆弱却又充满了韧性。他有深棕色的细腻毛发，脊背上的黑色花纹像是巧克力一样甜蜜。他的肌肉匀称地覆盖在修长的骨架上，在手掌下流畅舒展，表现着生物的力与美。

——上面这段不知所云的肉麻夸赞来自一边伺候Peter吃饭一边唱着咏叹诗的Adam。

Adam还宣称Peter看起来像是地球上的虎皮蛋糕一样可口。而Gamora抱着胳膊冷酷地倚靠着门框宣布自己要吐了。

“是‘它’！”Rocket背对着欢乐的人群大声嚷嚷着。

Peter埋进小碗里的脑袋闻声抬起，银色的胡子微微颤抖，深色的眼睛像是来自宇宙深处的凝视，令Drax发出了震撼的呼喊。

“我承认Peter Quill有领导能力，但是我心甘情愿地臣服于猫咪Pete。”

“你叫它‘Pete’？”Rocket震惊地插着腰，他彻底转过身浑身的毛发炸起几乎都要撑破自己宽松的制服。“你们不许叫它Pete！”

Pete慢条斯理地扫开了面前的饭碗走向Rocket，他的尾巴在半空中如此优美地挥舞着，仿佛午后溪水里自由生长的水草。Rocket深吸一口气，觉得自己要被天杀的Pete细长的尾巴勒死，而护卫队那群兴奋地掏出拍照设备的家伙正准备袖手旁观。

Rocket发出一声惨叫，倒在了地上，压在他的宝贝武器上。说来正巧，那把他时常亲吻的小宝贝也叫“Pete”。压着“Pete”还被“Pete”踩了一脚的Rocket脑门上蓬松的毛发坍在额头上，正是一只猫爪的形状。

Pete转瞬就借着Rocket的脑袋踩上了角落里的箱子堆，他荡着电缆，在Drax的喝彩声中窜上了房梁。

-

Richard气喘吁吁地冲进休息区，抽空在心里反省着自己是不是有点傻。Gamora对着手舞足蹈却说不出一句话的新星会意一笑，指了指房顶。

他抬起头，在寰宇之心的指导下于晦涩阴暗的复杂房顶结构中，看到了一截深色的、时不时勾起又放下的小小尾巴。

“P——P……”

“是的，那就是Peter。”Gamora对他点了点头，转身消失在了走廊里。

Richard摘下头盔，在Knowhere浑浊的空气中深吸一口气。寰宇之心大概正在说什么风凉话，他自发排除了恼人的唠叨声，抬起头看向房顶。Peter的尾巴消失了。

“Peter！Peter！Peter你还记得我吗？我是Richard！我是Rich！”

没有任何动静。半晌后Richard又大喊了几声。他意识到再仰着头自己的脖子可能要断了，而他的脑袋从来没有这么沉重过。Richard在内心为自己哀叹一声。他无法扫去脑海中的景象。男人黑发上蹿出猫耳朵，他潇洒地转身开枪时，屁股后的长尾巴扫过Richard的小腿。Richard有些羞涩地在地上磨了磨脚后跟，然后恋恋不舍地走开了。

-

第二天人形Peter Quill从房梁上掉了下来。

 


End file.
